A connector of the type is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2006-59788. The connector includes a fitting portion which is movable in a connecting/disconnecting direction. The fitting portion is fixed until the connector is completely fitted to a mating object. After the connector is completely fitted to the mating object, the fitting portion is allowed to be moved in the connecting/disconnecting direction.
In the above-mentioned connector, however, if the fitting portion is excessively moved in the state where the connector is fitted to the mating object, a contact of the connector may excessively be deformed to cause plastic deformation.
On the other hand, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. H10-326654 discloses a connector comprising a first housing mounted on a printed board, a second housing separated from the first housing, and a plurality of flexible contacts held between the first and the second housings. In this connector, the second housing is movable with respect to the first housing because of flexibility of the flexible contacts.
However, this connector is similarly disadvantageous in that, if the second housing is excessively moved with respect to the first housing, flexible contacts may excessively be deformed to cause plastic deformation.